The purpose of this study is two-fold: A. To compare the proportion of subjects in the two AZT-containing arms who have a plasma HIV RNA concentration below the limit of detection (defined as <= 500 copies/ml) at both weeks 20 and 24. B. To compare the safety and tolerability of the different treatment regimens.